deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
10 heads are better than 1
|trophy = }} " " is one of the achievements and trophies available in Dead Island. To earn this achievement/trophy, the players must kill ten zombies in a row with headshots. Other attacks may be used in between kills, including kicking zombies to the ground or weakening them with other weapons, provided the zombies do not die as a result. So long as the player obtains 10 kills in a row where the finishing blow was a head shot from a firearm, the achievement will be unlocked. Guide * The best way to do this achievement is with a shotgun, close range and aimed shotgun blasts can kill and decapitate zombies. The difficulty of this achievement/trophy is finding the firearm and the ammunition, and being able to do this without getting surrounded by zombies. * The alternative and cheap way of doing this is getting guns/ammo and going to a low level's game. Just go for headshots. Have the other person kick them down so they are lying down. * Another way of doing this is while doing the quest "The First Head of Cerberus". When going to the fourth speaker, you will encounter a place with a dumpster, some bags, a crate, and a fence. Jump inside the enclosed area. The fence will provide a separation from you and the zombies. You can shoot them in the head, allowing for some easy headshots. Make sure to have lots of ammo and some pistols just in case you run out. If you run out of zombies to shoot, just lure them back to this area and repeat process. * Similar to unlocking One is all I need, there's an additional cheap way to get this Achievement/Trophy easily early in the game. Near the City Tunnel Gas Station, located in the south-westernmost part of the map in Act I, there is a tunnel with 3 or 4 cars burning, the same that is used during Act I to reach Moresby. When the player approaches the tunnel, one Infected will come out in flames (losing health continually) to attack them. This will let the player kill the infected, that as a type of zombie has already the lowest health, using very little ammo. About 30 seconds after, another infected will rush out in the same condition and this will keep repeating indefinitely. If the infected stop spawning simply quick travel to another area and then go back. * You can also get this achievement/trophy when doing the quest "Only the Strong Survive". You can climb up a ladder and wait for the Infected to come to the ladder. Since you'll be looking down on their heads, it'll make it easier to get this plus they have low health. It's recommended to finish the game and redo this since you have more enhanced skills, especially with Purna, since her skills are more developed. Notes * Killing Nenja Samejon does not count towards this achievement. * The kills also count towards the achievement/trophy "Guns don't kill but they help". * Zombies do not need to be killed in one shot, nor does the final blow need to be a critical hit or a decapitating hit. * Missing the shot will not reset the counter. Only killing a zombie by any means other than a firearm head shot will reset the counter. * Quick traveling to other areas will not interrupt the achievement. * Due to the high amount of ammos required to kill the zombies it's better to try obtaining this achievement/trophy later in the game, when you will have access to different types of weapons and will be able to easily find, buy or craft ammos for them. Category:Achievement/Trophy Category:Dead Island achievements/trophies